PWMCC's Rio With A Twist
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: A witch who's never learned to fly travels to Rio to meet with another witch. But when they're kidnapped by smugglers, they'll have to work together to escape! What could possibly go wrong? Many twists and turns abound, so read on if you dare!
1. It's for Real in Rio! Majorin's Arrival!

_**PrettiWitchiMegChanChi Proudly Presents!**_

"_**PWMCC's Rio With a Twist!"**_

Chapter 1: It's For Real in Rio! Majorin's Arrival!

Our story begins as the sun starts to rise over the jungles of Rio de Janeiro. Two twin witches-by name of Tia and Lia-were flying around, whistling and humming a little tune. Oh, didn't I mention? Inside these jungles live different types-and/or species, whatever floats your boat-of Magical Girls. Witches just happen to be the dominant type here. Here we have your common Normal-type witches, along with the even rarer Royal-type witches. (Sound like nonsense, doesn't it?)

Anyway, as Tia and Lia were flying around, they started to wake up their friends. Pretty soon, lively music was playing and everyone started singing.

_**All the witches of a feather**_

_**Do what they love most of all**_

_**We are the best at rhythm and laughter**_

_**That's why we love Carnaval!**_

Some witches were flying around on their brooms and some were dancing on the tree branches. Some were even using their magical powers to make flower petals and leaves swirl around in the air.

_**All so clear we can sing to**_

_**Sun and beaches they call**_

_**Dance to the music, passion and love**_

_**Show us the best you can do**_

Then the camera focuses on a four and a half month old witch baby, asleep in a nest in a tree. She had light blue hair and wore a cute pink and white outfit, but around her neck, she wore a music note-shaped locket. Her hands and feet twitched to the beat and she woke up at this. The baby crawled near the edge of her nest and watched everyone flying around, singing and dancing. She let out some cute baby sounds and moved her head to the rhythm. Aww, it looks like she wants to join in too!

_**Everyone here is on fire**_

_**Get up and join in the fun**_

_**Dance with a stranger, romance and danger**_

_**Magic could happen for real in Rio**_

_**All by itself (Itself)**_

The witch baby looked over to another nest and saw a mother witch helping her babies learn to fly. You see, newborn witches can usually start to magically float around within days of their birth. As they get older, that's when they learn to fly on brooms. (As you can clearly see, it's complicated.)

_**You can't see it coming**_

_**You can't find it anywhere else (Anywhere else)**_

_**It's Real in Rio**_

_**Know something else (Something else)**_

_**You can feel it happen**_

_**You can feel it all by yourself**_

Then, the witch baby reached out and tried to fly with everyone.

Suddenly, nets were thrown, capturing a few witches and others were caught in cages. This seemed to frighten the baby and she fell out of her nest. She tried to float around, but no such luck, it was like she forgot how to in all the commotion. Well, luckily she safely landed into some leaves without a scratch. The baby looked up into the canopy. It was so quiet, and everyone had either been captured or ran away. She started to whimper, like she was about to cry.

But before she even knew it, she was trapped in a cage and put on a plane with other witches. She and the others were sold, and taken away from their home.

* * *

><p>Much later, in a snow-covered place called ToonTown, an unmarked truck was driving into town. Only thing is, the truck driver didn't even know that the back door wasn't closed all the way.<p>

Inside the quiet town, a little fairy mascot named Coffret (HeartCatch PreCure) was sitting in front of a red traffic light, trying to stay warm. When the light changed, Coffret moved over to the next lit light.

As the drive drove towards the light, he was listening to some music and didn't notice what color the light was. He finally noticed it at the last minute, and swerved around for a bit, which made Coffret fly away. The driver stopped at the red light, but the truck's back door had opened.

Once the light turned green, the truck went on it's way, but one crate had been thrown into the snow.

Inside that one crate was the baby witch we met earlier. She was shaking from the cold and she was scared. She didn't know where she was or even why she was taken from her home, but she knew she was alone. The baby started to whimper again, and let out a cry.

Then the lid of her crate was opened up by somebody. That somebody was a mouse with a red-and-white polka dot bow on her head, dressed up in matching winter apparel. Her name is Minnie Mouse.

"Oh my goodness! Oh you poor thing." Minnie gasped when she saw what was inside the crate. She tried to pick up the baby, but that only made the poor thing even more scared.

"It's okay. It's okay." Minnie said gently as she picked the baby witch up. "Shh, shh, don't cry, sweetie." She hugged the baby.

The baby witch stopped crying. She liked Minnie's soft touch and nuzzled against her.

"I'll take good care of you." Minnie said. "Now, let's get you inside and warm you up." Then she noticed the locket around the baby's neck. "Well, what's this?" She opened the locket. It had one picture inside and it was engraved with a message: 'To my little Majorin with love'.

"Majorin? Is that your name, sweetie?" Minnie said. "Then, that's what I'll call you." She decided-going by the locket-to call the baby 'Majorin'.

* * *

><p><strong>CHIISU~! MegChan is here with a new parody! A 'Rio' parody! <strong>

**Now, I know, I know, with witches, it doesn't make any sense whatsoever, right? Well, I got four words for you guys. I DO NOT CARE. I like it when I don't make sense. I'm kinda like Pinkie Pie from 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.'Okay, fine, I'm not really like Pinkie Pie, I'm just saying. If you don't like the story, then you don't read it, simple as that. Any and all flames will be ignored and used for roasting hot dogs and marshmallows-so HA! I'm still going through with it.**

**Okay, ranting aside, just remember to read and enjoy. Just so you guys know... I have a frying pan and I am not afraid to use it. Fair warning now.**

***Snickers* See if you can guess who's who in the story and I'll see you later!**


	2. Majorin's Royal Witch Pedigree

Chapter 2: Majorin's Royal Witch Pedigree!

Over the years, Minnie had raised Majorin with loving care, like she was her own daughter. Actually, to tell the truth, a few weeks after Minnie found Majorin, she decided to adopt her, since no one had come forth to claim the young witch.

As Majorin grew, she slowly discovered her magical abilities as a witch. Using her magic around the house was something she and Minnie found to be rather convienient. Oddly enough, Majorin still couldn't fly around like normal witches could. It was something that comes naturally to a witch, but this may have something to do with Majorin's painful memory of falling as a baby.

But flying was something not even Minnie could teach her. What Majorin lacked in the flying department, she made up for with her powers...or something to that effect, I'm sure. Minnie just knew that Majorin was a special witch, but exactly how special, she didn't know and couldn't say.

Anyway, moving on...Through the years, some of the walls in Minnie's house were filled with pictures: Minnie's precious memories from watching Majorin grow up. Holidays, birthdays, Halloweens, random days around the house, seasonal pictures and everything in between.

Now, Majorin is about 25 years old-but being that she's a witch, she ages slower than most toons. **(I just randomly gave her that age. That's what she looks like to me.) **Yes, yes, it's been about 25 years since Minnie found Majorin, I think you get the idea.

And today, a chance meeting will send these two on the greatest adventure they could only imagine. But that comes later.

It started as a normal day. That morning, Majorin was fast asleep in her bed, buried beneath the covers. However, once her clock struck 7:15 (AM), the alarm started blaring. "Mou..." Her hand reached out from under the covers for the clock. Once she felt said clock, Majorin slammed on the snooze button, but strangely the alarm still sounded. "...?" So she hit the snooze button a few more times, and when that didn't do any good, Majorin pulled the plug. But the alarm was still going off.

"N-Nani yo?" Majorin popped out from under the covers. "B-But I-" She looked up and found the source of the noise.

Right above her head was a little black and white kitten. This is Minnie's pet cat, Figaro. Imitating sounds like an alarm clock is one of his specialties.

Majorin sighed and pressed on Figaro's little nose, which made the noise stop. "Good morning, Figaro." Majorin said. "You're not gonna live to see your next birthday, you know that?"

Figaro scrambled off the bed and out the door.

Then Minnie picked up Figaro as she came into the room. She chuckled, "Good morning, Majorin."

"Ohayou...Minnie Mama." Majorin said. (Translation: Good morning, Mama Minnie.)

* * *

><p>Next up on the morning routine: Brushing their teeth.<p>

Minnie and Figaro were brushing away, but Majorin, who was only half awake, started brushing...without the toothpaste.

"Majorin, I saw that." Minnie said. "You need to put toothpaste on your toothbrush, you know that."

"Bleh." Majorin simply stuck out her tongue.

"Oh don't be like that. Come on."

Majorin smirked and used her powers to turn the toothpaste tube into a toy snake.

"EEK!" Minnie squealed and threw the toy snake across the room.

At this, Majorin and Figaro snickered. Sometimes they liked playing pranks on Minnie. Harmless pranks, mind you now.

"Majorin Amaretta Mouse, that's not nice!" Minnie scolded. "Now properly brush your teeth, please." ('Amaretta' is the middle name Minnie gave to Majorin.)

"Hmph. Puuh Puuh no Puuh!" Majorin puffed up her cheeks. **(Yes, I know it's Doremi's thing.) **

* * *

><p>At breakfast, Minnie tossed some slices of bread into the toaster while Majorin used her powers to some bowls and a box of cereal from the cupboards.<p>

Figaro tried to help by getting out the milk, the juice and the butter, but after a few minutes of scrambling to get the refridgerator door open, the three items floated out and onto the table. Figaro climbed onto a chair and up to the countertop.

The toast popped out of the toaster and Minnie, with plates in hand, spun around and caught the toast. "Not too bad, partners in crime." She said.

"The toast could be a little bit darker though." Majorin said.

"Oh, you."

After breakfast, Majorin with Figaro on her shoulder, slid down the banister of a small spiral staircase, down to the lower level of the house. "Yes! I stuck my dismount!" She said, making a clean landing.

Minnie came down and sat at a computer desk.

Figaro jumped off Majorin's shoulder, onto the desk and typed out Minnie's computer password, revealing her desktop.

Finally, Majorin flipped a sign on their door to 'Open'.

You see, Minnie owns a small bookstore. She, Majorin and Figaro live above it. Spending a day selling books to everyone did have it's charms.

"Enjoy the new books, Twilight."Minnie said, making a sale.

"Thank you, Miss Minnie. I'll see you next week." A purple unicorn called Twilight Sparkle left the store with a bagload of books on her back. She was a frequent customer at the shop.

Minnie was having a conversation on the phone. "Yes, Daisy, I'd love to join you and Clarabelle this weekend, but who would take care of Majorin and Figaro?" She said. "Oh no, no, no, Daisy, they only have kennels for cats, not for witches." She put the phone down for a second as she placed a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a cup of coffee on the desk. "Here you are, Majorin. Just the way you like it."

"Arigato, Minnie Mama." Majorin said as Minnie went to another part of the store to continue the phone conversation.

The red-violet witch sighed to herself. "Now this is perfect." She took a whiff of her coffee. "Wua, vanilla caramel, my favorite!" Just as Majorin was about to take a sip of her warm drink, a snowball smacked into the window. She looked outside with an annoyed sweatdrop look.

Standing on a bench were two fairy mascots. A yellow chipmunk named Coco and a brown squirrel named Nuts. (Both from Yes! Pretty Cure 5.)

"Well, well, well, if it isnt' our favorite nerd witch-Coco!" Coco snickered, holding a snowball in his paws.

"Funny, funny." Majorin said, dryly. "Real mature, you two."

"Oi pet witch-Nuts! Where ya migrating to this year-Nuts?" Nuts said. "The breakfast nook-Nuts?" He laughed while Coco threw another snowball.

"Yeah, throw all the snowballs you want, you two," Majorin said, "but you seem to be forgetting about this magical force field called glass. It's what keeps me so warm and toasty in here and leaves you freezing your—" Coco and Nuts were taunting her by shaking their tails at her and laughing. "Hmph. Classy, gents."

As Majorin was about to enjoy the rest of her snack, a commotion caught her attention: Someone was slipping around on the ice outside and crashed into the bench, startling Coco and Nuts. That someone was another humanoid mouse, like Minnie, but he was wearing a gray jacket, white gloves, dark red pants and black shoes. He's Mickey Mouse. **(Okay, tell me you saw that coming, am I right?)**

Mickey stood up near the bench. Then he spotted Majorin in the bookstore window. Mickey started to get excited about this, but he tripped again and fell smack against the window. "...Ow..." He groaned as he slid to the ground.

"M-Minnie Mama, there's a strange mouse outside." Majorin said. "I think he wants to come in."

"Goodness..." Minnie said. She went outside to help Mickey. "A-Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Mickey said as Minnie lead him into the store. "I'm still getting used to this climate. I'm not exactly built for this weather."

"Were you looking for some books?"

"Nah. No books today. Say, uhh, you wouldn't happen to be a Minnie Mouse, right?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"I've heard about you from some of my friends and contacts online. About you and a witch that you have."

"Umm, I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I've come 6,000 miles looking for her." Mickey pointed at Majorin.

Majorin was eating one of her cookies when she heard Mickey say that. "...Me?" She said, with her mouth full.

* * *

><p>Mickey gave Minnie his business card. "Dr. Mickey Mouse, Magical Toon Conservation Society?" Minnie questioned. <strong>(I just made it up on the spot. Don't ask, don't even think about asking.)<strong>

"Wow, she's magnificent!" Mickey was examining Majorin. Then he tried to "communicate" with the red-violet witch.

"E-Etto ne, M-Minnie Mama, h-help?" Majorin started to feel uneasy at this. She threw out a few phrases in Japanese at Mickey.

"Amazing! It's like you're actually communicating with her!" Minnie said, amazed at this.

"Yup! All I did was introduced myself and dipped my head downward," Mickey said, "thus deferring to her dominance."

Majorin sweatdropped, "Yeah, I didn't get that at all."

"So, Dr. Mouse—" Minnie said.

"Aw gosh, no 'Doctor'. Please call me 'Mickey'." Said Mickey. "Y'know, Minnie, your Majorin is a very special witch."

Minnie chuckled, "Well, I've always known that about her."

"Then I'm guessing you know she's a pure bred Royal Witch."

"You're right. I've known that too."

"Yes, and as far as we know, Majorin is one of the last of her kind."

'_I have a kind?' _Majorin thought.

"Really?" Minnie didn't know that.

"Yup, and recently, we've found another. Our hope is to bring these two together to save their species." Mickey explained the situation.

"O-Oh. W-Well, sure. When can she come over?"

"Uhh, no, she can't come here." Mickey said. "She's in Brazil. Majorin must come to Rio de Janeiro!"

Majorin looked at Mickey. _'R-Rio?' _Well that sounds familiar.

"Rio? Brazil?" Minnie questioned. "Oh no no no no. I'd never let Majorin out of my sight. She needs me."

"N-No, no, you misunderstand. It's all been arranged. You'll be with her every step of the way, and I'll be with you." Mickey said.

"Look, I know you're only doing your job, but I can't. Majorin is...well, very particular. We've got out own little routine here and we're not that big on travel." Minnie said. "Besides, Majorin isn't like other witches. She can use magic, but she doesn't even fly."

"But of course she can fly!" Mickey said, examining Majorin even further. "She's a perfect specimen!"

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Oh, don't worry. Natural instincts always take over."

"Oh no no, wait, wait! ! !"

Too late. Through the laws of good old fashioned cartoon physics, Mickey threw Majorin across the room. He thought she would react correctly and pull out her broom, but Majorin couldn't do it and crashed on the floor.

"...Ow!" Majorin said.

Mickey chuckled nervously, "Uhh...Almost always..."

"Oh, Majorin! Sweetie, are you all right?" Minnie said, going over and giving Majorin a hug.

"What kind of a doctor are you? !" Majorin snapped.

"Hmm...Perhaps she's too domesticated." Mickey said.

"Well, it was nice of you to come in and talk and throw my witch, but now it's time for you to go." Minnie said, rather angrily.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" Mickey said as Minnie pushed him out the door. "W-W-Wait, wait! Minnie, Minnie! Please, this could be our last chance!"

"Have a nice flight." All Minnie did was slam the door in his face.

"Minnie, please, if we don't do this, the future of her kind is at risk of disappearing." Mickey said. He slipped his card through the mail slot. "Just think about it, okay?"

* * *

><p>That evening, while Minnie was thinking about what Mickey said, Majorin decided to perform a little experiment...with flying.<p>

"Natural instinct. Hmph!" Majorin said. "Let me tell you something, Figaro, there is nothing natural about being thrown halfway across a room. Even with cartoon physics." She gathered up some books on flying and got to studying.

"I mean, I can do this. I just need to figure out the math and calculate the angles and the velocity and such." Majorin worked out her math on a notepad. "Adjust for wind shear...and add a bit of positive reinforcement. Great."

To perform her experiment, Majorin set up a small runway on one of the bookshelves. (She used her powers to shrink herself in order to pull this off.)

"Meow..." Figaro meowed nervously. He had a feeling this would end badly.

"Figaro, please, have little faith in me." Majorin said. "I'll show that Mickey, even Coco and Nuts. I can do it." She sounded confident. Maybe too confident. "Yosha! Let's do this!" She lit up the string of Christmas lights on her makeshift runway.

"Okay, so a broomstick..."Majorin said. "Etto...this doesn't seems very aerodynamic. Oh well." She got into position. "Just keep it simple. Thrust, lift, drag, weight. Right. Iku yo!" And she was off...hopefully. "Thrust, lift, drag, weight. Thrust, lift, drag, weight. Thrust, lift, drag...**wait~!"**

Before taking that leap off the bookshelf, Majorin grabbed the lights on the side of her runway. "Safe..." She sighed. She just couldn't do it.

Unfortunately for her...The lights came undone. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Whoa!"

**(*CRASH! ! !*)**

The commotion startled Minnie. "Majorin? Figaro?" She went downstairs to discover Majorin all tangled up.

"Ehehehehehe...I got found out..." Majorin laughed nervously.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Minnie and Majorin were talking about things in the hallway.<p>

"Gomen ne, Minnie Mama. It's just when Mickey-San said those things, about me being a domesticated witch..." Majorin said. She held Figaro in her arms. "It bothers me that I can't fly like a normal witch can."

"Now, Majorin, I don't care if you can't fly. I care about you." Minnie said. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"When I tried flying again last night, I really thought I could do it, but...something in the back of my mind stopped me. I can't explain it, though."

"M-Majorin, I didn't know you felt that way..."

"Then when Mickey-San talked about that other pure-bred Royal Witch-my kind- and that she was in Rio..." Majorin said. "I just don't know, but it sounds familiar."

"..."

"I don't remember too much about the place I came from before I met you. I don't even remember anything about my real mother. I wonder if all that is connected to why I can't fly."

"Dear, you were just a baby when I found you." Minnie said. "What happened to you before doesn't matter now."

"D-Demo ne..."

"Listen to me. You're a part of our family. Whatever Mickey said yesterday doesn't change a thing."

"..."

"I always said I'd look after you, didn't I?" Minnie said, with a little smile. "And have I ever broken a promise?"

"...No."

"You really want to do this, don't you?"

"W-Well, maybe a little..."

"That's my big brave girl." Minnie said, stroking Majorin's head. "Don't you worry. We'll get through this together and be back home before you know it."

* * *

><p><strong>Ditzy Doo: Wow! A witch made out of pure bread!<strong>

**MegChan: No, no, Ditzy, when Mickey said 'pure-bred', he meant that Majorin was from a very high pedigree.**

**Ditzy Doo: I wish there were ponies made of pure bread!**

**MegChan: ...Okay. While I try to explain this stuff to Ditzy/Derpy, I'm sorry about all the stuff I added in. I'm saying that just in case. So let's do a quick character recap. Majorin is, of course, playing Blu. Minnie Mouse is playing Linda, and then we have Mickey Mouse playing Tulio. In the next chapter, the trio heads out to Rio and we find out who's playing Jewel. Read, review, no bad comments unless you like seeing me unhappy. Remember in the first chapter, I said I have a frying pan? I still have it.**

**Ditzy Doo: Would you like a muffin, Miss?**

**MegChan: Eh, why not? Thank you!**


	3. Return to Rio! Double Royal Meeting!

Chapter 3: Return to Rio! Double Royal Meeting!

Picking up where chapter two left off, Minnie got into contact with Mickey, telling him she wanted to go through with this. Before they knew it, Minnie and Majorin had packed up and were on a plane to Brazil. Unfortunately, they had to leave poor Figaro at a kennel back in ToonTown.

Hours later, the plane had touched down in Rio. After sorting out the luggage, the trio was riding down the city streets in Mickey's jeep.

Along the way, Mickey was pointing out some sights and Minnie was taking a few pictures. Majorin took in a breath and looked around. Then she looked up to the skies and saw a few witches flying around, but the red-violet witch turned her head away at this.

Minnie rubbed some sunscreen on her face. "Your turn, Majorin." She reached back and rubbed a little lotion on Majorin's nose. "I don't want you to get a sunburn."

"Uh no danger in that, Minnie Mama." Majorin said. For some reason, the heat didn't bother her too much. She looked over to her right and saw people playing around on the beaches. _'Hmm, the breeze feels good.' _She thought. She really seemed to like the wind on her face.

The jeep stopped at a crosswalk. Majorin continued to look around, trying to take this all in...until she got startled by people dancing across the street. Some were in sparkly outfits and some were carrying colorful props.

"O-Oh my! Wh-What's going on?" Minnie asked.

"You've arrived just in time for Carnaval!" Mickey said.

"Carnaval?"

"Yup. It's the biggest party in the world. Y'know, a time to have fun, dance and get wild."

Then a cat with tan fur and green eyes, dressed up in a gold outfit and waving around maracas walked-well, more like, danced by. "O-Oh! I-Is she a performer?" Minnie asked.

"No, actually, she's my dentist." Mickey said. He honked the horn and called out, "Hey Kitty!"

"Hey! Don't forget to floss, Mickey!" Kitty Katswell said as she danced off down the street.

"You got it!" Mickey gave Kitty a quick thumbs-up. "Come tomorrow night, everyone'll be dressed up like that."

"Not me!" Minnie laughed nervously. She'd feel totally embarassed if she had to dress up like Kitty.

"My thoughts exactly." Majorin said to herself. She thought the whole dressing up concept was weird. Suddenly, she heard someone singing. Majorin looked around and spotted four girls hovering on their brooms near the jeep. They all wore different colored witch outfits.

The first girl had blue hair, blue eyes and wore a blue witch uniform. Her name is Aiko Senoo, but her friends call her 'Ai-Chan' for short.

The second girl had brown hair, brown eyes and wore an orange witch outfit. Her name is Hazuki Fujiwara.

The third girl had red hair tied up in two buns, magenta eyes and wore a pink witch outfit. Her name is Doremi Harukaze.

The fourth girl had yellow hair tied into rings, yellow-green eyes and wore a yellow witch outfit. Her name is Momoko Asuka, but her friends call her 'Momo-Chan' for short.

The four girls looked over at Majorin and gave her a friendly smile and and energetic greeting.

Majorin pulled out her guidebook, but as she flipped through the pages, she dropped it. "U-Uhhh...I am not from here." She said slowly, hoping they would understand.

"Ney, Minna, she's a tourist." Aiko said.

"Funny, y-you don't look like one." Momoko said.

"Hountou ni?" Majorin questioned. "I don't?" Was it really a compliment?

"Well, except you've got a little something on your nose." Hazuki said, pointing at her own nose.

"Oh, oh no, this is just a little sunscreen, that's all."

"Ney ney, are you here for Carnaval?" Doremi asked.

"No. Actually, I'm only here to... meet a girl."

"Oh, a girl, huh?" Doremi snickered.

"Word of advice," Aiko said, "you make the first move. Brazillian witches respond to confidence." **(Yeah, sure. No they don't.)**

"R-Really?" Majorin said.

"Yeah, it's all about the attitude." Momoko said. "You gotta puff out that chest, swing your skirt, eyes narrow, like some kinda crazy love-toon!" She let out a cat-like hiss. "Reow!"

"Demo ne, first we gotta bust you out." Doremi said.

"N-Nani?" Majorin tilted her head at that.

"Yosha! I'm gonna pop that door open like a soda can!" Momoko said.

"No no no wait!" Majorin yelled in protest when Momoko slammed her broom into the jeep door. The yellow witch had no luck in popping the door open.

"Momo-Chan, ya call that poppin'?" Aiko said, with a small sweatdrop by her head.

"M-My bad. I'll try it like this!" Momoko held up her special Kururu Poron. _"Peruton Petton Palalila Pon!"_

"No no no no, you girls, really! I'm fine! I-I mean, the car's great." Majorin said. "I really like being in the car."

"Well then, suit yourself." Doremi said. She flew off.

"Good luck to ya!" Aiko followed her.

"Don't forget-love-toon! Reow!" Momoko said and flew off.

"Anou ne, when their advice doesn't work out, just be yourself." Hazuki said, then she followed the others.

"A-Arigato." Majorin watched them fly away as Mickey drove off down the road.

* * *

><p>Later, the three arrived at the conservation center where Mickey works.<p>

Mickey led Minnie and Majorin into one of the offices. "This is the heart and soul of our facility here. Our treatment center." He said. Some of the characters they were caring for came up to Mickey and nuzzled against him.

"They really seem to like you," Minnie said, "a lot."

"To some of these little guys, I'm like a mom or a dad. They just trust me."

"Wow."

"Many of the toons here were rescued from smugglers."

"Smugglers?"

"Yes, and unfortunately, the poor things are often hurt or even killed in the process." Mickey explained. "Look, this girl was found last night." He showed them a girl with messy dark-brown hair with black and blue streaks in it, broken glasses, a scratched up black and blue tank-top, torn up black and blue jeans, and worn out boots.

The girl looked up at Mickey and gave him a tiny smile.

"Hey there, honey. You're looking much better today, huh?" Mickey gave her a pat on the head before walking off with Minnie following.

"Get well soon, Ojou-Chan!" Majorin said. But the girl glared at her and growled, which made the red-violet witch cringe a little.

"So, where's this other witch you told me about?" Minnie asked. "Jou-Sama you said was her name, right?"

"Well, uhh...we have a special place for Jou-Sama." Mickey said. "She's a very spirited witch."

"A-hyuck! I'll say..." Goofy said. He had a few scratches and a black eye, as a result from handling this 'spirited' witch.

"She did that?" Majorin said. "Oh, that's charming... Okay, I've seen enough, I wanna go home now!" She started to panic. If this Jou-Sama was capable of that, who knows what she'd do to Majorin? The red-violet witch started to back up towards the door.

"Oh no no no, don't you worry, Majorin." Mickey said. "I'm gonna make you look irresistible."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Mickey pushed Majorin into the special place they had and quickly shut the door.<p>

Majorin stood there for a moment or so, then she totally freaked out. "Help! Help! Let me outta here!" Then she saw her reflection on the door. Mickey had fluffed up her hair and uniform. "E-Eh? !" She smoothed out her hair and straightened up. "Minnie Mama!" She yelled. "Minnie Mama!"

Over in a control room, Mickey and Minnie were watching.

Minnie became worried upon hearing Majorin's yelling. "M-M-Maybe I should..." She said, trying to leave in order to check on her.

"No no. Just give it a chance." Mickey said. He turned on the lights in the room.

'_Well, looks like I'm on my own...' _Majorin thought. She let out a gulp and started to walk around a little. "H-Hello?" She called out as she climbed over a low tree branch and a small pond.

Suddenly, something zipped by under the cover of the leaves and trees.

"A-A-Anou ne, I come in peace..." Majorin said. But then, she saw something coming at her from the light...and in slow motion no less.

It was the silouhette of a woman. She had long silver hair, sparkling blue eyes, and she wore a white elbow length gloves, white boots, and a gray, silver and white dress. So this was the other witch Mickey spoke about. This was Jou-Sama.

'_S-Sugoi. She's beautiful. What the heck were they talking about? She's like an angel.' _Majorin thought. Then she realized how close this witch was getting. _'An angel who's getting really close-'_

Without so much as a warning, Jou-Sama tackled Majorin, pinned her to the ground and pressed her hand against her throat. She glared at the red-violet witch and said a few things in Japanese, most likely demanding to know who Majorin was and why she was here.

"A-Anata wa..." Majorin tried to speak.

"Nani? !" Jou-Sama said snappishly.

"You're standing on my throat."

"Oh? I see. You can speak English as well." Jou-Sama backed off. **(Once again, do not even think of asking please.)**

Majorin stood up and cleared her throat. "Thanks. I-I need my throat for talking, so arigato."

Jou-Sama circled Majorin, examining her, rather curiously. "Strange. You look as regal as I do."

"K-Konnichiwa." Majorin held out her hand. "Watashi no namae wa Majorin desu. You know, because it...it, umm, rhymes with tin...oh, that's stupid." She said to herself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Saa, we don't have much time." The silver witch grabbed Majorin's hand and dragged her.

"Ch-Chotto!" Majorin said, but she got smacked in the face by a leaf.

Jou-Sama zipped up to the top of a tree while Majorin climbed up a ladder built into said tree. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"For what? ...Oh!" Majorin realized what the silver witch meant by that. She took in a breath and remembered the Ojamajos's advice. "Confidence. Crazy love-toon."

"Yosh..." Jou-Sama turned to Majorin only to see her leaning into her face for a kiss. "Anou what are you doing?" She pushed her away.

"Uh wh-what, what you wanted me to." Majorin said. "But just for argument's sake, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to escape." Jou-Sama pushed aside a leaf revealing a dented vent.

"...Y-Yeah, escape...That's where I was going with the thing I just did."

"Wait wait wait. Did you actually think we were going to kiss?"

"N-No! I-It's not what you think!"

"Oh my God I just met you!"

Mickey and Minnie were still watching and heard Jou-Sama's yelling, which had been translated back into Japanese. Majorin was getting backed into a corner. In short, it didn't look too good.

"Oh my!" Minnie gasped, worried that Majorin was about to get hurt. (But Majorin's getting hurt either way!)

"I think they need a little help." Mickey said, flipping a switch on his control panel.

"I-I know how hot my colors look, but I am not that kind of witch!" Majorin said, trying to save herself. Suddenly, a disco ball dropped out of nowhere and a sappy love song started playing. "Okay, I swear to you, I had nothing to do with that! But...you gotta admit it's not such a bad song, huh?"

Jou-Sama stared at her for a few moments, mostly annoyed at this witch. Then, once again, without a warning, Jou-Sama tackled Majorin, causing them to fall off the tree and into some leaf cover below. She was pounding on the red-violet witch, beating her up much like a schoolyard bully would do to a defenseless nerd. But that's not what Mickey and Minnie thought.

"Wow. Uhh, that was fast." Minnie said, a bit surprised.

"Lionel Richie. Works every time." Mickey stated. "We should probably give them some privacy." He left the control room.

Minnie looked through the window into the enclosure, but then followed Mickey. "I'm not so sure I should leave Majorin here alone." She said, still unsure and still pretty worried.

"Aw, don't worry about a thing. Knuckles'll keep an eye on 'em all night."

The center's security guard, a red echinda named Knuckles, stood by a nearby desk with a very serious look on his face. At that moment, a fly buzzed past. Knuckles threw a pencil at it, pinning the fly to a bullitin board.

"Besides, she's got Jou-Sama." Mickey added as he and Minnie walked out the door.

Back inside the enclosure-well you guessed it-Jou-Sama was chasing Majorin around and beating her up.

Majorin grabbed one of the observation cameras. **"HELP ME~~!"**

* * *

><p><strong>MegChan: O...kay, that could've gone better, dontcha think? So let's see, looks like four of the Ojamajos are sharing the roles of Nico and Pedro. And of course, Jou-Sama is playing Jewel. Demo ne, let's face it... Anybody who knows me or anybody who reads my stories probably saw that coming. What can I tell you guys? I am certifiably insane, that's all I'm saying. But who was that black and blue girl who was giving Majorin the evil eye earlier? *Gasps* Ma-Masaka...Don't tell me!<strong>

**Pinkie Pie: In the next chapter, the two witches get kidnapped by evil toon smugglers and a brand new Shadow makes her parody debut! Her name is—**

**MegChan: PINKIE PIE! What are you doing here? ! You're not scheduled to show up until later! And what did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall and doing spoilers? Do you WANT to ruin the story?**

**Pinkie Pie: I'm not ruining anything! I'm just telling people what happens in the next chapter.**

**MegChan: ...What we have here is a failure to communicate. As usual, read, review if you want to, but no flames or bad comments. Yes, I still have the frying pan. **

**Pinkie Pie: And I'll use those flames for a good ol' fashioned weenie roast!**

**MegChan: Yeah, you do that, Pinkie.**

**Ditzy Doo: Anybody want muffins? Miss Author and I baked 'em last week. They're chocolate chip!**


	4. Stolen Witches! Shadow Strikes at Night!

Chapter 4: Stolen Witches! The Shadow Strikes at Night!

Later that evening, while Knuckles was on guard duty, he was listening to some lively music on the radio. As he danced around, he pulled out a pair of maracas from out of nowhere and shook them to the rhythm.

Then, a clattering sounded out in the treatment center. Knuckles put down his maracas and grabbed his flashlight.

* * *

><p>Knuckles opened the door to the treatment center and looked around with his flashlight. Hmm...no one there.<p>

Then, he spotted something moving on the floor. After shining the flashlight, it was the girl dressed in black and blue from chapter 3! The girl who was giving Majorin the evil eye.

"Aww..." Knuckles said. He walked up to the girl and patted her head. "Come here. It's okay, it's okay. I got ya."

At first the girl smiled at him...but suddenly she held a rag up to Knuckles's mouth! Within a few seconds of struggling, Knuckles passed out. Whatever that was...It was a trap!

The girl chuckled deviously, "Oh, hero toons are so stupid." Now her outfit was as good as new! She donned on a black hat, some new glasses and now wore a vest over her tank top. Her worn out boots had turned into roller blades. I'm sure you're wondering who she really is. This girl is actually a Shadow, a toon's dark evil side, and her name is...Shadow Megan. (But for the rest of the story, we'll just call her 'S.M.' for short. It's easier that way.)

S.M. took the keys from Knuckles, went over to a back door and unlocked it. "You know what to do, kid." She said to someone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Majorin was trying to sleep beneath some leaves, but a banging noise made that impossible. "Mou..." She looked up at Jou-Sama, who was still trying to break the vent. "OI! Do you mind? ! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Aw I'm sorry, sleepyhead, demo ne I am trying to escape!" Jou-Sama said.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. Although I don't know why you want to." Majorin said. "This place is pretty awesome."

"'This place is...' Oh what was I thinking? I wouldn't expect a pet witch to understand."

"Pet? D-Did you just call me a pet?" Majorin felt insulted. It was bad enough Coco and Nuts called her a pet. "For the record, I am not a pet. I am a companion. It's in my name!" *

"Sure, as if those tags around your neck don't say it all."

"T-Tags...? It's a locket! And it's the only thing—No. No. I don't care. I do not care. You know what? Do whatever you want, all right? Because come tomorrow, Minnie Mama will come for me, we'll never see each other again and this whole nightmare will be over!"

"I don't believe this!" Jou-Sama scoffed. "You'd rather be with that toon mouse than with your own kind!"

"Uh for you information, that toon mouse has given me nothing but love and affection for the past twenty-five years of my life, whereas my own kind tried to strangle me after twenty-five seconds!"

"Well, it's because of toons like your Minnie, I've lost everything. You can't trust them!"

"Of course you can trust toons like Minnie Mama." Majorin said.

At that moment, somehow the door opened. Majorin didn't notice it, but Jou-Sama did.

'_Chance!' _Jou-Sama grinned, rather slyly. She tried to make her escape, but something grabbed her, causing her to let out a yelp.

"Jou-Sama?" Majorin heard her and started to look around. "Jou-Sama?"

Someone stepped up behind her. And no, it's not S.M.

Majorin turned to this someone. "Yo." She said, but was promptly shoved into a bag.

* * *

><p>Mickey and Minnie went out to dinner at one of the local joints. They were sitting outside on a porch at the front of the restaurant.<p>

"It was nice of you to join me for dinner." Mickey said. "I often eat alone, because of my work, you know."

"I thought I was the Witch nut until I met you." Minnie said.

"Right, right. So do you have a favorite type of magical girl?"

"Well obviously, I'm a Royal Witch type of girl."

"That makes sense. They are very beautiful toons."

"Actually, it's really the brains I'm attracted to." Minnie said. "I'm not so impressed by powers or looks."

"Hey, I know exactly what you mean." Mickey said. "My favorite type is definitely Pretty Cures. I've always been mesmerized by those big...round...colorful, intelligent eyes." Minnie blushed slightly at this.

Suddenly, their moment was ruined when one of the waiters came by their table and sliced up some meat for them with a lively laugh.

"O-O-Oh my!" Minnie exclaimed. She didn't see anything like this back in ToonTown and it made her nervous.

Then another waiter held up another plate of meat and flambéd it right in Minnie's face.

"Ohh gosh!" Minnie laughed very nervously and blew out the flames. She was about to eat when she heard what sounded like a chicken.

Mickey wondered what that sound was too, but quickly realized what it was. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. "Sorry, I really need to change my ringtone." He answered the call. "Hello?" Then Mickey's face turned shocked. He hung up and looked at Minnie.

Minnie did not like the look on his face.

* * *

><p>Mickey and Minnie got back to the center at the police were investigating, but they were too late. Majorin and Jou-Sama were gone, vanished without a trace.<p>

"Ohh Majorin, we should've never left ToonTown. It's all my fault!" Minnie sobbed. She sat down on the steps outside.

"Aw no, Minnie. It's not your fault." Mickey said, kneeling next to her.

"You're right. It's not my fault." Minnie wiped away her tears. "It's your fault!" She yelled at Mickey, angrily.

"Wh-Wh-What?"

"If you hadn't come with your witchy talk and that whole 'save the species'! Well you know what?" Minnie then yelled out something in Japanese that's probably best left untranslated. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to curse."

"But I don't understand it!" Mickey said. "Knuckles is the best guard in the business!"

"So wait, let me get this straight." Dudley Puppy was interigating Knuckles. "You were attacked by a black and blue girl?"

"Yeah! She hit me with a rag!" Knuckles said. "She held it to my mouth like this!" He held the rag to his mouth, and immediately passed out.

Dudley took the rag and gave it a big old sniff, but like Knuckles, he also passed out.

"We're doomed." Was all Minnie said.

* * *

><p>The intruder who kidnapped Majorin and Jou-Sama locked them in a cage and covered it. They didn't know what was going on or where they were going. They just knew they were in a heap of trouble.<p>

Jou-Sama noticed a rip in the cloth covering their cage. She ripped the cloth a bit to make the hole wider and looked outside. She saw that they were being taken to some house in an alley.

"Okay, okay, there's no place like home, there's no place like home." Majorin said, trying to calm herself. "Oh, how I wish I was back in our bookstore, drinking a cup of vanilla caramel coffee and playing with Figaro. Oh my God, I miss Figaro."

"Shh!" Jou-Sama said. "Play dead." She laid down and pretended she was dead.

"Are you insane? I don't need to play dead. I'm about to have a heart attack from all this!"

"Just do it!"

"Oh all right, fine." Majorin said. She decided to "die" in a semi-dramatic manner. Once she fell to the cage bottom, she twitched a little.

"Stop your twitching!" Jou-Sama snapped.

"Aw come on. The twitching sells it!" Majorin said, when Jou-Sama shushed her again.

The witchnapper knocked on the door of the house. The door opened and the camera turned on the witchnapper.

The witchnapper was actually an anthro two-tailed fox with orange and white fur, blue eyes, and wore white gloves and red shoes. His name is Miles Prower, but everyone just calls him Tails.

The person who opened the door was really a Sponge dressed up in biker gear. He's called SpongeBob SquarePants.

With him was a pink seastar also dressed up in biker gear. He's Patrick Star, SpongeBob's best pal.

"Come on in, kid." SpongeBob said.

Tails walked inside with the cage in tow. He put the cage near a desk with someone sitting in front of it. (The desk I mean.)

The someone turned in his chair to face Tails. It was a red-orange cat with purple stripes and yellow eyes. His name is Katz. (He's from 'Courage The Cowardly Dog'!)

"Well, well, well, what do you know?" Katz said, his tail flicking in satisfaction. "Good work, Tails. Now you see, boys? What did I tell you about this one, hmm?"

"That you were... only gonna pay him half as much as you said?" SpongeBob said.

"No, idiot! That he reminds me of myself when I was that age. Smart and resourceful." Katz said. Then he gave Tails the money for doing his job.

Tails counted the money and saw it really was half. "Hey! This is only half of what ya promised me!"

"Oh do shut up." Katz rolled his eyes. He then took off the cloth covering the cage. "What? !" His face turned shocked at the sight of Jou-Sama and Majorin playing dead.

Even Tails was shocked. _'But they were alive when I took them!' _

"I thought I told you I need these witches alive." Katz said. He pulled Jou-Sama out of the cage. "Tell me, Tails...Does this look alive to you? !" Quite suddenly Jou-Sama opened her eyes and kicked Katz right on the leg. "Yeow~!" He released the silver witch from his grip.

Jou-Sama flew around the room while SpongeBob and Patrick were trying and failing to grab her.

"J-Jou-Sama!" Majorin yelled.

The silver witch spotted an open window. Just as Jou-Sama was about to make her escape...Something stopped her and pinned her down on a beam in the ceiling. Jou-Sama noticed that whatever pinned her did not cast a shadow. She looked up and was staring at none other than S.M.

"Hello, pretty girl." S.M. smirked, her hand on Jou-Sama's neck. "What's the matter? Shadow got your throat?"

"Shadow Megan!" Katz called. S.M. gave him a look. "I do believe I said and meant...'Alive'."

"To be continued, sugarcube." S.M. said. She threw Jou-Sama back into the cage with Majorin.

"That was your plan? Just take off and leave me?" Majorin snapped. "Oh thanks a lot!"

Jou-Sama looked at her. "Why didn't you follow me?"

"...S-S-Sore wa..." Majorin sweatdropped. She couldn't tell Jou-Sama she can't fly now. The silver witch might distrust her even more.

"Nice work, Shadow Megan." Katz said, giving S.M. a pat on the head. (I should take this time to point out that only Katz addresses S.M. by her full name.)

"Yeah, nice work, Shadow Megan." Patrick said, sarcastically, but S.M. growled at him very threateningly.

"The last two Royal Witches on Earth." Katz put a magical chain around the two witches's wrists, binding them together. "These two are worth a fortune." He shut the cage as Jou-Sama glared at him. "Tails, hang them up in the other room."

Tails brought the cage into that other room.

Inside that room were more magical girls locked in cages. Majorin and Jou-Sama were utterly shocked by this. These guys were kidnapping innocent toons.

"Hey! Hey you! Let me out! Lemme outta here!" A PreCure girl called Cure Black yelled.

"Who's a pretty kitty? I'm a pretty kitty! Pretty kitty, pretty kitty, I'm a pretty kitty!" A Mew girl called Mew Ichigo was skittering around her cage and laughing like a maniac.

"I've been framed!" A Rose-Garden Witch named Gertrud yelled out. "They got the wrong witch I tell you!"

"Sorry, ladies, nothing personal." Tails said, hanging up the cage on a hook. As he left the storeroom, the silver and red-violet witches looked at him with sad glances. Tails looked back at them, but simply closed the door. "So...What's gonna happen to them?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it. We'll find good homes for them." Katz said, escorting Tails out the door. "Now go home to your mother."

"But...I don't have a mother." Tails said.

"Father?"

"Brother?" SpongeBob said.

"Goldfish?" Patrick said.

Tails shook his head 'No'.

"Aw, can we keep him, boss?" SpongeBob asked. Tails smiled a bit hopefully at this.

"...No." Katz slammed the door.

At first, Tails walked away, but he noticed that the door was cracked open. So he decided to listen in.

"So boss, what's really gonna happen to those magic toons?" Patrick asked.

"Skinned, stuffed, mounted on a wall, eaten, who cares?" Katz said. "All I know is, boys, we're going to be rich." He wringed his hands and let out a sinister chuckle.

Tails let out a small gasp at this. Now that he knew what was going to happen to all those toons, he couldn't believe it. He stole those witches to make a quick buck and well...But what could he do?

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Tails was flying over a few rooftops when he spotted a family getting ready for Carnaval tomorrow. He smiled a sad little smile at this and then continued to his makeshift rooftop house.<p>

Tails sat near the roof's edge, but then felt something scratching his back. He reached to his back and pulled out a scrap of red-violet fabric. A scrap of fabric from Majorin's uniform.

Now, Tails felt something else. Guilt. He felt guitly for stealing the two witches and even more guilty since he found out what might happen to them. But there wasn't anything he could to help them out.

Wait...or was there something?

* * *

><p><strong>MegChan: Ah, another day, another chapter. So making her parody debut, my newest villainess, Shadow Megan is playing Nigel. Katz is playing the lead smuggler, Marcel, and SpongeBob and Patrick are playing his lackeys. Finally, it looks like Tails is playing Fernando. And it looks like Majorin and Jou-Sama are in quite a pinch! Taihen desu!<strong>

**Tails: Stay tuned for the next chapter, when Jou-Sama and Majorin make a daring escape from the smugglers.**

**Pinkie Pie: And Shadow Megan sings a really annoying song. I mean, like Parasprite annoying! Bleh! How was that, Megan?**

**MegChan: Much better, Pinkie. And she's right, there's a song in the next chapter and it is annoying...to me, at least. So keep a sharp eye out! Oh and by the way, you remember when Majorin said, "I am a companion. It's in my name"? See, apparently, when I stumbled upon a meaning of names website, I found out that the name 'Rin' in Japanese means 'Companion'. I just had to say that, learn something new everyday, huh? **

**Ditzy Doo: And for all the readers out there, we made more muffins! Since it's October and all, Miss Author made Pumpkin Muffins! Enjoy the story and the muffins!**


	5. Scrambling Escape! Into The Jungle!

Chapter 5: Scrambling Escape! Into the Jungle!

"Come on, Patrick! The game is starting!" SpongeBob said. He and Patrick sat on a couch to watch a soccer game.

Meanwhile, Katz was on the phone with a business associate. S.M. was sitting on his desk. "Yes, yes, you were clear on that." Katz said. "Tomorrow or the deal is off. Of course I have both of the witches. Yes, I will deliver them myself. Goodbye." He hung up. "Boys, load up the truck tonight. First thing in the morning, we bring all those magical girls to the airport. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure, sure." "You got it, boss." SpongeBob and Patrick said, not really paying attention.

"Oh, and one of you...Feed Shadow Megan, hmm?" Katz said, leaving his henchmen for the night.

SpongeBob and Patrick's eyes got wide at that. Oh they hated feeding S.M. They looked at the Shadow girl.

S.M. now sat up on a special perch custom made for her. She smiled a very malicious looking smile and winked at them.

To settle on who would feed her... "Rock Paper Scissors, Shoot!"

"Scissors cuts paper, Patrick." SpongeBob snickered.

"Barnacles!" Patrick said. "How come you always win?"

"Because you always pick paper."

"...Oh, yeah."

"Here, give her a chicken wing. S.M. hates Krabby Patties."

Patrick whimpered as he offered a wing to S.M. "Nice Shadow. Good girl." He said.

S.M. scowled at the starfish, although she enjoyed seeing those two cower at her in fear. Suddenly, she lashed out at Patrick, causing the starfish to let out a girly scream.

For a minute, Patrick thought that S.M. had taken off his hand, not that it mattered since he was a starfish, but no. S.M. only took the chicken wing. Patrick watched the Shadow girl tear into the meat and chow it down. "Ugh. Cannibal." The starfish groaned.

'_Oh yeah, __I'm__ the cannibal while you two are scarfing down burgers made out of crab meat.' _S.M. thought, her thoughts referring to those Krabby Patties.

* * *

><p>Back inside the storeroom, Jou-Sama was pacing around the cage, trying to figure out an escape plan, while Majorin...Well, Majorin wasn't handling this very well.<p>

"Okay, okay, pull it together." Majorin said. "The key is not to panic."

"I'm not panicing." Jou-Sama said.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to myself. But it's okay, because any minute now, Minnie Mama will find us."

"Oh great, then she'll stick us behind another set of bars, right?" Jou-Sama said, sarcastically.

"Me? Yes." Majorin said. "You? Yeah, not so much."

"Look, pet witch, cages may work for you, but I don't belong to anyone."

Then, they heard a rattling. S.M. came into the storeroom, running her chicken bone on the bars of the other cages. She stopped in front of a cage holding a Sailor Scout girl named Chibi Moon and a Dessert Witch named Charlotte. S.M. smacked her lips a little. "Hmm, it seems there's something lodged in my fangs." She said. "Ya mind?" She opened her mouth, revealing a little piece of meat stuck in her teeth. (Sometimes, for some reason, I refer to my teeth as fangs. I don't know why.)

"Go on. You're a big Witch." Chibi Moon said.

"What? ! No! She's evil." Charlotte said, but Chibi Moon pushed her forward. "Ohh, why do I have to do this?" She slowly reached out...only to have S.M. lash out at her. The poor Dessert Witch squealed and fainted.

S.M. let out an evil laugh. "Oh, I love my job." She said. She jumped onto Jou-Sama and Majorin's cage. "I know I'm not a very pretty girl, but let me tell you something. I was once quite a looker, y'know. A star in fact." She gestured to a poster about her former days as a star. **(Yeah, she was never a star, trust me on this!)** "Lights...Camera...Action."

**(Okay, now if you've got them, put in your earplugs! Seriously!)**

S.M.: _**I was striking, cute, and ambitious**_

_**Head to tail, so toonalicious**_

_**Now I am vile, a villainess and vicious-Oh, and malicious**_

Majorin shook and sweatdropped nervously, while Jou-Sama did a death glare at the Shadow girl.

_**I had it all-A TV show and boys too**_

_**I was tall-Over five foot two**_

_**Then they got that pretty light girl to fill my shoes**_

_**That's why I am so evil-why I do what I do**_

Prisoners: _**She was a superstar (S.M.: So young and vital)**_

_**She's nasty (A Toon South American idol)**_

_**She's a suspicious girl (Who said that about me?)**_

_**A very vicious girl**_

S.M.: _**I'll have ya rotisseried!**_

_**I'm black and blue, a freak, a toon murderer**_

_**Y'all think you're badder than me?**_

_**HA! I never heard of ya!**_

_**I like to whack on people and blame it on the goons**_

"Yeah, but this time it really was him." SpongeBob said. Patrick held up a cast iron frying pan.

"Oh stuff it, spongy." S.M. rolled her eyes.

Prisoners: _**She's an evil girl (S.M.: I'm invincible)**_

_**She's nasty**_

S.M.: _**I'm unminceable**_

_**I'm unwashable, unrinceable**_

_**Like an abandoned school, I got no principal**_

She swung ontop of Majorin and Jou-Sama's cage.

_**All you Brazilian toons, all eighty-million toons**_

_**I'll tell you what I'm gonna do**_

_**I'm gonna make you—**_

All the prisoners were vocalizing with her, but this was deeply annoying the Shadow girl.

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" S.M. shouted, shutting up the prisoners. "This is my number." She grabbed Jou-Sama by the collar and pulled her to her face.

_**I will make you ugly too**_

S.M. threw Jou-Sama back down and jumped off the cage. "Sweet nightmares, ladies." She left the room in a fit of manical laughter.

"Not cool, girlie! Scary, but not cool!" Majorin said. She turned to Jou-Sama. "O-Oi oi, daijoubu desu ka?"

"No. I am NOT okay!" Jou-Sama snapped. She started to slam into the cage door.

"Ch-Ch-Chotto! What are you doing? !"

"Getting out of here. Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Well, actually, all the survival guides say to sit and wait and help will come."

"No one is coming! We are on our own and if we just sit here, we are going to die, don't you get it? !"

"A-A-Anou ne, I-"

"Besides, you're chained to me. I don't think you've got much of a choice." Jou-Sama added with a smirk. She continued to slam into the cage door.

* * *

><p>Outside the storeroom, S.M. heard a cage rattling, but it was much louder than a simple rattle.<p>

'_Hmm...I wonder.' _S.M. thought. Then she realized who it was. _'Oh brilliant, I've got another fighter on my hands. Lovely.' _She smirked at first, but she turned to SpongeBob and Patrick, who were still watching the soccer match, and frowned.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The sponge and starfish cheered...until S.M. jumped in front of the TV and turned it off. "NO~!"

"S.M. get outta the way!" SpongeBob yelled. He tried to get the remote, only to have the Shadow girl take a swipe at him.

"Do you not hear that racket back there? !" S.M. snapped.

"What racket back where?" Patrick said.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." S.M. facepalmed. "Sad, isn't it?"

"Give it, you rotten Shadow!" Both sponge and starfish grabbed at the remote, but S.M. used said remote to drag them towards the storeroom.

And speaking of...Jou-Sama was still slamming into the cage door in an attempt to break it open, but well, no such luck, especially since the cage was magic proof.

"Oi chotto matte, why do you just open the door? !" Majorin said, opening the cage door with ease.

"Are you kidding me? It's that simple?" Jou-Sama said, panting.

"What? It's just a standard flip slide bolt." Majorin said. "Figaro's got the same lock on his cat carrier back home."

"Come on! Let's go!" Jou-Sama took off out of their cage through a nearby window. Unfortunately, Majorin grabbed the edge of the cage and held on as Jou-Sama pulled her. "What the heck are you doing? ! Are you stupid? !"

"I...I-I can't—" Majorin tried to say her secret.

"What? ! You can't what? !"

At that moment, S.M. had dragged SpongeBob and Patrick into the storeroom. When she saw the two witches trying to escape, she gasped. "You rotten little-! !" S.M. growled and jumped to catch them.

Then Majorin let go of the cage, which swung smack into S.M.

"I CAN'T FLY! !" Majorin yelled as she and Jou-Sama fell. Luckily, their chain got caught on a clothesline and they slid on it.

"You couldn't have told me this before now? !" Jou-Sama yelled angrily.

"It didn't matter before now!" Majorin yelled back.

The two witches slid right into a wall.

"I hate you." Jou-Sama hissed. The clothesline broke and they fell down into a box filled with packing peanuts. "Is there anything else about you I need to know? !"

"Yes! I can't fly, I play pranks on people with my cat and once in a while I steal cookies from Minnie Mama's cookie jar. Ya happy? !" Majorin snapped as they climbed out of the box.

"There they are!" SpongeBob pointed.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Jou-Sama tried to run with Majorin in tow, but well..."Move it! Would you just—" They crashed on the ground.

"Hold it! Hear me out, all right?" Majorin said. "Now, flying may not be my thing, but walking and running is. Just follow my lead and we'll both live."

"Yeah, yeah, got it." Jou-Sama nodded as they ran off without falling.

Now S.M. skated after them while SpongeBob and Patrick ran behind her. They passed a café full of people watching the soccer game.

Patrick stopped in his tracks to see what was happening. "Yes!" He cheered.

"Come on Patrick!" SpongeBob grabbed the starfish by the back of his collar.

"They're catching up!" Jou-Sama said, looking back for a second.

Up ahead, they saw a gray pegasus pony with a yellow mane and tail, a bubble cutie mark and yellow-orange eyes sitting in the middle of the road!

"Wan! Wan wan wan!" Majorin barked like a dog. This freaked out the gray pegasus and it flew into SpongeBob's face. "See? Betcha didn't know I could speak three languages."

"This is just great." Jou-Sama growled to herself. "I am chained to the only witch in the world who can't fly!"

"Actually, there's about fourty species of flightless witches."

"Duck!"

"No, ducks can fly. They're not witches."

"No I mean, duck!" Jou-Sama yelled. She meant 'duck' as in they're running towards some people carrying a box.

They ducked under the box while S.M. skated over it. Suddenly, Majorin tripped, causing herself and Jou-Sama to tumble off the streets and into someone's house. They rolled under a couch, causing Mami, Papi and Dora Marquez to jump up in surprise.

"Yay!" Boots the Monkey jumped up, thinking they were doing the wave.

The two witches rolled outside and crashed into a fragile metal wall. They used the metal piece they fell into to slide over the rooftops with S.M. right on their tails!

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Everyone watching the soccer game cheered.

"Yes!" S.M. smiled in a sinister manner. She was just about to grab the two witches.

"Hold on!" Majorin leaned to the left, causing them to slide to the left.

"Huh?" S.M.'s smile disappeared at this. Then she saw that she was heading right for some power lines and a circuit box! "KYAH!" S.M. couldn't react in time, so she crashed into the power lines, causing power all over the city to go out.

"NO~!" Everybody watching the game yelled. Now they'll never know what happened.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, S.M. woke up in the alley. She had lost the two witches.<p>

"Ugh, why me...?" S.M. groaned.

A torchic was sitting on top of S.M., pecking at her chest.

"Get outta here, ya putrid pokemon poultry!" S.M yelled, scaring off the torchic. She skated off, but still got a bit of a jolt from being electricuted.

* * *

><p>Jou-Sama and Majorin had managed to escape from S.M. and the city and into the jungle.<p>

The silver witch pulled at the chain, dragging a freaked-out Majorin.

Something snapped. "What was that?" Majorin asked nervously.

"A stick." Jou-Sama said, flatly.

"And that?"

"Just a rock."

"Oh right, yeah." Majorin said, but then she felt something. "Is that a Joltik on my back?"

"Will you stop it? !" Jou-Sama snapped. "It's a leaf. Turn around!" Majorin turned around and Jou-Sama saw there really was a Joltik on her back. She smacked it away. "Heh, leaf. Told you." Truthfully, she didn't want this witch freaking out on her. "Come on, we need to find a safe place to spend the night."

"Safe? Safe?" Majorin said. "In case you haven't noticed, we are in the jungle. You know when people say 'It's a jungle out there'? Yeah, I'm pretty sure they don't mean as a good thing!"

"Look, I hate to break it to you, sugarcube, but this is where our kind naturally lives."

"Oh ho ho do not talk to me about nature! I watch Animal Planet and Discovery Channel. I know all about the food chain!"

Then a firefly flew past Majorin's face, but then the firefly was eaten by a treecko, which was then eaten by an arbok.

"Y-You see? Out here, I am nothing more than an hors d'oeurve. A red-violet colored spring roll!" Majorin said.

"That's why witches stay in the trees and not on the ground." Jou-Sama said. "After you."

Majorin looked up and saw how high the tree was. "..., I don't think so. No, I'd feel much more comfortable in something toon made." She said. After a second of looking around, "Hey, how about there?" She pointed at a small gazebo.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I have to drag your clumsy butt up there." Jou-Sama said as they walked up to the gazebo.<p>

"Uh drag me?" Majorin scoffed. "I think not. Watch and learn." She started climbing up the gazebo, just like she would back home. (Not that she did much climbing back home, but you get the idea, right?)

"M-Majorin! Ch-Chotto!" Jou-Sama tried to climb, but Majorin was dragging her.

"So...who's dragging whose butt now?"

"Very funny."

Majorin got to the top and sat on a beam. She helped Jou-Sama up by pulling on the chain. "You see? Who needs flying?"

"Witches. Witches need flying."

"...What's so great about it?"

"Flying is...It's freedom. It's freedom and not having to rely on anyone. Don't you want that?"

"I don't know. Sounds a little lonely if you ask me."

Jou-Sama sighed. "Look, let's just get some sleep."

"Well, I'm probably gonna be up for a little while, because I'm still on ToonTown time." Majorin said.

"Oyasumi nasai." Jou-Sama went right to sleep.

"Oyasumi nasai, Jou-Sama." Majorin said. She looked out to the city. "Oyasumi nasai, Minnie Mama."

Meanwhile, Minnie and Mickey were on the streets.

"Excuse me, have you seen my witch?" Minnie asked people. Mickey was hanging up lost posters. "Have you seen my witch?"

But no one had seen or heard Majorin.

* * *

><p><strong>MegChan: Whoo! Another day, another chapter. See? What I'd tell you about that song? Annoying! Okay, I did change a few things in it but oh well.<strong>

**Pinkie Pie: I'm happy they got away! But in the next chapter, a new witch shows up to help out Majorin and Jou-Sama! And then S.M. hires a bunch of dudes to do her dirty work!**

**MegChan: So please stay tuned!**

**Ditzy Doo: And I made a cameo in today's chapter! But the bad news is...We ran out of muffins...**


	6. The Hunt is On!

Chapter 6: The Hunt is On!

As morning came to the city, the streets were empty and filled with lost posters left behind by Minnie and Mickey. Tails was walking around as he wondered what to do about all the trapped magical girls Katz had 'collected' when a lost poster smacked him in the face.

"Huh?" Tails looked at the poster. It read 'Lost' along with Majorin's name and some contact information, plus a picture of Majorin and Minnie. So...One of the witches Tails stole last night actually belonged to someone! Well, there was no doubt about it now. He's got to do the right thing, especially since he found out that those witches and the other magical girls might die.

Back at the conservation center, Minnie and Mickey were sleeping at the entrance outside. They were dead tired from being up all night trying to search for Majorin and Jou-Sama.

"Have you seen my witch?" Minnie muttered sleepily while Mickey snored quite loudly.

Tails came up to them and shook Minnie's shoulder. "Uh hello, lady? American lady!"

"Oh~!" The two mice jumped awake.

Mickey looked at Minnie and gasped. Minnie had a slight sunburn on her face.

"...Wow..." Tails said. "Hey, I know where your witches are."

"You found Majorin?" Minnie asked hopefully.

"And Jou-Sama too?" Mickey added.

"Yes yes, her too. Are you sure?" Once Tails showed them the fabric scrap, a smile spread on Minnie's face. "Oh Mickey it's hers! It's part of Majorin's jacket! I'd recognize that color anywhere!"

"Let me see that." Mickey said, taking the scrap. He looked at the scrap, sniffed it and even tasted it. "Yup, you're right. It is hers."

"Where is she?" Minnie asked.

"Come on! I'll take ya to her!" Tails grabbed Minnie's hand and pulled her a bit.

"No wait, Minnie!" Mickey stopped them. "We don't know this fox. We can't trust him."

"...I have to trust him." Minnie said. "I don't have a choice."

* * *

><p>And at the smugglers's hideout, in an act of desparation, SpongeBob and Patrick tried to disguise a couple of torchics as the witches. Katz, however, was NOT fooled.<p>

"Do you two think...I am an idiot?" Katz said, glaring at his lackeys. "They were two witches, chained together, in a cage. How could you lose them? !"

"They outsmarted us, boss, but don't worry! The Patrick is here and I've got a plan to get 'em back, believe..." Patrick said, but in mid-sentence, he stood with a blank stare and mouth wide open. SpongeBob snapped his fingers. "Me." The seastar finished.

"And what exactly do you plan to do?" Katz asked, annoyed. "Wander the alleys calling 'Here, witchy witchy witchy. Here witchy'?"

"Well, anything sounds dumb when you say it like that." Patrick said. Katz threw a small cage on his head.

"Listen, we have to get those magical girls to the airport by tonight, understand?"

"But it's Carnaval, boss." SpongeBob stated. "All the roads'll be blocked by the parade."

"That's why I wanted to go this morning!" Katz yelled. "Shadow Megan!"

"Uh, you rang?" S.M. came down from her special perch.

"This Shadow girl is ten times smarter than the both of you...combined."

"Yeah, if she's so smart, why don't you just put her in charge?" Patrick said.

"I am putting her in charge." Katz grinned slyly.

SpongeBob smacked Patrick on the head. "Stop suggesting things!"

"Go find them, my dear. And make sure that you bring them back alive."

"I don't think my services cover 'alive'." S.M. said.

"You can torture the two Royal Witches when we're done. For now, bring them back alive." Katz said. **(D-Does S.M. really just torture the prisoners? Believe me when I say this: You do not want to know.)**

"All right, but don't deny me my fun." S.M. went off into the city to start the hunt, but she's going to need some help...

* * *

><p>In the jungle, Majorin came up with an idea to break the chain...by smashing it with a rock. They can't break it with magic, as the chain was impervious to their powers. Right now, she and Jou-Sama were lifting up a big, heavy rock with a vine.<p>

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Positive." Majorin said. "I've done the math three times and I remembered to carry the two. You can check my work."

Jou-Sama looked at Majorin's math scratched out on the ground. "Y…Yeah, that's comforting, thank you." She said, unsure. "Let's just get this bloody chain broken."

"Right. And then we can go find Minnie Mama."

"No, you can go find your Minnie Mama. Once this chain is off, I am going back to being free in the jungle. Deal?"

"Oh fine, deal." Majorin held out her hand to make it official, but she touched the vine holding up the rock. Said vine snapped, wrapped around Majorin's wrist, pulled her and Jou-Sama up a tree and dropped the rock. They fell to the ground after that.

"M-Maybe I should've divided by two and remembered to carry the five..." Majorin said, dizzy marks around her head.

"Nice try, brainiac..." Jou-Sama said.

Then, there was a rustling in some of the nearby bushes.

"...S-Something's watching us." Majorin whispered nervously.

But then, two little fairies popped out of the bushes. A blue fairy named Mimi and a white fairy named Toto. They flew up to the witches. Mimi nuzzled against Jou-Sama's face while Toto pulled at Majorin's sleeve.

"Oh be careful, Majorin. They might snuggle you to death." Jou-Sama joked as she held Mimi.

"Funny. Real funny." Majorin said. She looked at Toto, who was looking at her with cutesy eyes. "Aww...come here, you." She held Toto up to her face.

Toto reached up...and yanked out a few strands of Majorin's hair!

"**Oww~!"** The red-violet witch cried out in pain as Toto kept pulling her hair.

"Mimi!" Mimi yelled as she bit Jou-Sama on the ear.

"**Yeow~!"** Jou-Sama screamed out and tried to smack Mimi away.

Mimi and Toto flew around, attacking, until Jou-Sama and Majorin got tangled up in the chain and fell down.

"Mimi!" "Toto!" The two fairies called out. Then, five other fairies: Dodo, Rere, Nini, Lolo and Fafa flew to them and together, the seven fairies continued their assult.

Popping out of a nearby tree, alerted to the noises, was a girl with purple hair, purple eyes and wore a purple witch outfit. Her name is Onpu Segawa. She flew down from her tree. "What's going on down here?" She said.

The fairies were still swarming around Jou-Sama and Majorin.

"Go on, go on, off with you." Onpu shooed the fairies away. The fairies went up to her and started nuzzling, pulling and poking her. "I've told you all a million times. Mimi, Lolo, listen to me. Ow! Right in my eye..."

"Precious, aren't they?" Jou-Sama said, dryly.

"Fairies? Yeah...Seven of them and another on the way..." Onpu said. She looked up to her nest and yelled out, "Hey! She is not a maraca! Stop shaking her!" Dodo and Nini were holding up a small crystal ball, but they put it down and ran away. "They're wearing me out. This witch needs a long break..." Onpu sighed. Then she quickly changed the subject, "Ney, ney, are you two lovebirds headed to Carnaval?"

"Nani? ! Lovebirds? !" Jou-Sama exclaimed.

"W-W-We're more like acquaintances!" Majorin said.

"Not even that! We're more like...chained-together witches."

"Y-Yeah, yeah, I mean—OW!" Majorin said, but Toto pulled her hair again. "Okay, what's with this fairy and the hair?"

"We have no idea." Onpu said. "We're having her tested."

"Then, do you think you can help us get this thing off?" Jou-Sama showed Onpu the chain.

"Hmm...well, lucky for you, you know Segawa Onpu-Chan and Segawa Onpu-Chan knows everyone." Onpu said, then Mimi poked her again. "Again with the eye! You want me to call your dad?"

The fairies squealed and split the scene.

"Works every time. They're scared to death of him." The purple witch snickered.

"Call me for what?" A turquoise haired wizard stepped into the conversation. His name is Tooru.

"T-Tooru-Kun! I...I have to take these two to see Hana-Chan, Hummy-Chan and Pinkie Pie-Chan."

"Those three? You don't fool me for a second. You and your amigas just wanna sneak off to Carnaval."

Onpu sighed, "Carnaval. That magical time when I met the most handsome wizard in the world."

"Aww." Majorin sighed at this, while Jou-Sama rolled her eyes.

"I still remember the song that was playing when I first saw you." Onpu said, then she started to sing a little.

Onpu: _**Tall and tan and young and lovely**_

_**The toon from Ipanema goes walking**_

"Come on, sing it for me, ney?"

Tooru sang his line, but...well...

Tooru (Loudly and off-key): _**And when he passes, each one he passes goes AH~!**_

Majorin and Jou-Sama covered their ears and cringed.

"Apparently, love is deaf as well." Jou-Sama said. **(Seriously, will Tooru ever learn? Oh well...)**

"Come here, you." Onpu pulled Tooru into a quick kiss. The fairies groaned at this.

"All right, you take them to see Hana-Chan-Tachi, but hurry back, okay?" Tooru said.

"You are too sweet. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more." Then Tooru heard the fairies yelling. "OI! Dodo, Nini, you put your sister down now!"

"I can't believe he's actually letting me go." Onpu said.

"So how far are these friends of yours?" Majorin asked.

"Not too far. About thirty minutes as a pidove flies."

"And how long as a witch walks?"

Onpu stared at Majorin before bursting out into laughter. "A witch walks?"

"Anou ne, listen here you." Majorin said, hands on her hips.

Then Onpu stopped laughing. "Oh...You're really serious?" Now she got it.

"Baka here can't fly." Jou-Sama said.

"But she's a witch."

"Not all witches fly." Majorin said. "There's Garden Witches-"

"You're not a Garden Witch!" Jou-Sama snapped.

"W-Well, not technically, but—"

"Wait, wait, wait, you guys. I want to help you." Onpu said. "But walking the whole way? I'm not too sure about that."

Then they heard the fairies making a commotion and Tooru struggling to calm them down.

"But what the heck? Let's give it a shot. I need the on!" Onpu escorted the two witches away. Majorin looked back for a minute though. "No don't look back! They sense fear."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere around a popular tourist attraction, there was a sign that read 'Do Not Feed Wild Toons'. Oh sure, like that's going to stop them...<p>

A guy with brown hair and eyes, wearing a red jacket, jeans, boots and a Duel Disk on his left arm snuck over to an empty table. He swiped a glass of ice tea someone left alone and drank the whole thing in about five seconds flat.

He would've gotten caught in the act, but everyone else was too busy watching someone put on a show.

Another guy was dancing around for the tourists. He had spikey hair, crimson eyes, decked out in black clothes with a Duel Disk on his left arm and a gold upside-down pyramid around his neck. His name is Yami, the leader of an underground Duelist gang. **(What? Don't look at me like that! The guy is evil!)**

So while all the tourists were giving their undivided attention to Yami and his dance moves, a few of his lackeys were sneaking around, stealing rare valuables from everyone.

Once the gang had finished their dirty deeds, they whistled at Yami, telling him they need to get the heck out of there.

"Bleh!" Yami stuck his tongue out at the tourists and dashed off.

"Hey! My watch!" Someone exclaimed. Too late, they got away.

Back in the jungle, all the duelist were dancing around, playing with all the goods they swiped.

It's too bad their dance party was interrupted...by S.M.

"Hello, boys." S.M. said. "Seems like you've had a busy day."

"Oh, what? This?" Yami said. "This is just some stuff we...'found'. Right, boys?"

"Please. I'm not interested in your nicked knick-knacks. Your burgled baubles bore me." S.M. said, clearly annoyed. "Listen up, there's two witches out there. One is silver, one is red-violet. They're chained together and the best part of this is one of them can't even fly. And I need your multitude of eyes to help me find them."

"Heh. What's in it for us?" Yami smirked.

"Oh that's a fair question." S.M. said. Then without so much as a warning, she grabbed Yami by the collar and jumped high into the sky. I mean really, really high. "Let's discuss it, shall we?" She released Yami from her grip and let him fall.

Once Yami saw how high he was, and then add the fact he was falling to his doom, he screamed...like a little girl. **"EEK~~!"**

S.M. was falling next to him, but she was as cool as a cucumber. "I do see your point, but what could I possibly do for you in return?"

**"Save me! Save me!"**

"There's a thought, but y'know, is it enough? I don't wanna feel like I'm cheating you."

**"Help me! W-We'll do it! We'll do it! Just save me! Save me please!"** Yami begged. Right before he crashed on the hard ground...S.M. grabbed him by the ankle. "...Huh?"

"All right then, dude. You've twisted my leg. Deal." S.M. said, tossing Yami away. "Now then, any more questions?"

No one dared to speak up.

"No? Good. You will spread out and you will find these witches by day's end or so help me God, it's flying lessons for everyone!" The whole gang ran off to start the hunt. "Go on! Go do your Duelist monkey business."

* * *

><p><strong>MegChan: Ah, another day, another chapter. And no annoying songs...Thank goodness. So then, Onpu-Chan is playing Rafael, and she's agreed to help out Jou-Sama and Majorin. And my Shadow letting Yami fall to his death? Oh I am all for that! BTW I know some people don't agree with the OnpuXTooru pairing, but probably just for this story...maybe.<strong>

**Pinkie Pie: *Gasps* I was mentioned in today's chapter! Does that mean I get to show up?**

**MegChan: Not just yet, Pinkie. Not until chapter eight, I think. But, shouldn't you be running your lines with Hana-Chan and Hummy?**

**Pinkie Pie: Oh, I already memorized all my lines. Speaking of chapters, another song is coming up in the next one! And it's not annoying, it's Samba!**

**MegChan: Ah that's right! My favorite song is coming in the next chapter! You better get ready to dance guys!**

**Ditzy Doo: Everypony! Since Thanksgiving is coming soon, Miss Author and I made more pumpkin muffins!**

**MegChan: Just in time, Ditzy! Pinkie and I were about to invite everyone for a good ol' weenie roast! Why don't you join us?**

**Ditzy Doo: Sweet!**

**MegChan: Keep on reading, guys!**


End file.
